The invention concerns a coupling arrangement for a towed implement with a frame for a connection that can pivot vertically from and with respect to a towing vehicle and a component for the connection to the implement.
An European Patent Specification published on 23 Aug. 1989 under No. 196,427 reveals a mowing implement that can move on two wheels with a draft tongue that can be connected to an agricultural tractor through a coupling arrangement. On the side of the agricultural tractor, the coupling arrangement is connected only to the lower draft arms and hence can pivot vertically with respect to the agricultural tractor. On the side of the implement, a component is provided that contains two U-shaped connecting devices each of which has a pivot axis which permits a connection of the frame similar to that of an articulated shaft through the lower draft arms to the draft tongue. The coupling device that is connected to the frame, free to pivot vertically, is open downward, while the coupling device that is rigidly connected to and engages the forward end region of the draft tongue is open to the rear, where a first link above the drawbar and a second link below the drawbar each engage a pivot axis.
German Patent Application No. 42 36 166 published on 28 Apr. 1994, discloses a coupling arrangement that contains an attaching frame connected to the three-point hitch which can be attached through a ball coupling to a pivot axle on the underside of an implement draft tongue. This coupling arrangement requires a three-point implement hitch to be provided for attachment to a pair of lower draft links and an upper center link of a tractor three-point hitch.